It is Now Written
by blueyedcutie18
Summary: AU: Aang left for 12 years to bring peace to the world. While he is gone people change for the better and for the worse. This is that story of what happens. I don't own AtLA! K for safety possible T rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**Aang left for 12 years to bring peace to the world. While he is gone people change for the better and for the worse. This is that story of what happens. I don't own AtLA! **

**Well this is that story and like most stories in this section it starts out with the gang... **

"I have to leave," said Aang stating the obvious. Everybody stared at him like something was wrong with him. What did Aang mean exactly? Leave as in to take them with him or not at all. Mai and Zuko looked at each other and Zuko stared at him hard. Was this going to break there agreement about working together.

Katara and Sokka exchanged there own looks at each other. Toph heard what he was saying and couldn't believe her ears. She knew that Aang wasn't lying about anything. He was really going to leave them.

"Exactly what are you talking about?" asked Katara. She could already feel her heart slowing tearing down the middle, and Sokka put his arm around her shoulder. Iroh came up to the table. He looked over confused to the group. His waiter outfit hung loosely around his body.

"Why the long faces?" asked Iroh. He had noticed all of there long faces decortating with looks of dispare. The only person who didn't really understand the certainty of the entire thing was Mai. She didn't know what was to happen to the rest of the group. Little did she know that bad stuff was going to happen and that would lead to her no longer being with Zuko.

Katara burst into tears since they knew that Aang wasn't lying. Sokka sent him a dark look for what he did to his sister. Suki, Mai, and Toph didn't know how this was going to effect them.

Zuko knew what was going on, Aang had to bring peace and clear his name. One person that came to mind was Toph's parents, they didn't really like Aang for taking there daughter away. He was going to try to teach people airbending and connect them more with nature. He also felt sad for his friends; Katara was going to be sad about him leaving. Sokka and the others were going to feel betrayed.

"Katara I'm sorry-" started Aang apologizing to her already. Katara raced out of the room with the rest of them all at her heals. Aang didn't get up but sat with Mai and Zuko at the table. Aang didn't chase after her; he couldn't promise her that he would come back. He didn't know how long it was going to take or not. He stared hard at the table long and hard.

Zuko looked at him with a good luck look. He was going to need it when they come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own AtLA! Okay this was the second half of the first chapter but i divided them up and added more to this. **

"What do you mean I can't get married to Mai!" asked an angry Zuko to the council. Mai stood next to him stony faced and her face paler then usual. She knew it was too good to be true. Then again it could have been arranged for her to marry him and then she would have blown a fit. Mai turned to him and smiled thinly. This was going to happen and neither of them was happy about it at all.

Mai didn't realize why it had to be her. She was a good daughter that actually listened to her parents. She wasn't a daddy's girl like Azula was. She wasn't flighty like her pink friend. Now this had to happen and she couldn't stand it. Heck if she wasn't so afraid of the council she would have fought them all and won.

"The council has decided that you should marry another. A general's daughter from water tribe, or the earth kingdom's princess. This would ensure peace between the nations and eventual aide during wars if they should break out," said one councilman.

"If a war should break out?" thundered Zuko. That was impossible they just got out of a 100 year war. It wasn't possible for another to happen. The councilman that did speak out about the notion of war simply shriveled back into his seat.

"This is for the worlds own good, you don't have the avatar to help you any more," said head councilman Sanban. That reminded them of the painful day Aang said that he had to leave. It really wasn't fair but the councilman really didn't care. They just needed peace and an heir to the fire kingdom.

They were firm and it was pretty much set for Zuko's future. Zuko about to protest, but Mai put her hands on his shoulder singling don't even bother. If they were going to be kept from being married was enough. They didn't want to protest any more then they have to and be kept from seeing each other. Defeated Zuko nodded his head and then his mind began to form around another thought.

"It can be anybody-"

"Don't tell me you already have somebody in mind," said councilmen Sanban. He normally wouldn't go against the fire lord but they had to dawn the line somewhere. "Remember it has to be somebody of importance."

"She is and she's also a friend," said Zuko.

Mai started to ponder Zuko had gained many friends once he went against his father. The Kiyoshi warriors were influential but not that powerful so it couldn't be Suki. Toph was too young and didn't seem to come from that powerful of a family. Katara. The thought struck her hard like a knife going into her, Katara was a perfect choice. Her father was the chief of the Southern Water Nation; she was only 2 years younger. Plus Aang had left leaving her single, she was the one Zuko was thinking about.

Mai nodded at him to say it. As much as she didn't want it to happen she couldn't go against the council. They could put Azula back on as the crazy person she was. They fire councilman did some crazy stuff in their day.

"Katara of the southern water tribe, her father is the chief. Plus she is friendly with the royal members of the Northern Water Tribe," said Zuko warming up. This was great, not some love struck girl to get jealous when he was with Mai, plus she was a friend.

Besides they didn't have to know that Katara was in love with the avatar. It also appeared that the men in front of him didn't know period.

Councilman Sanban frowned puzzling over this one. He did find somebody of importance to marry; he looked over at his fellow councilmen. They all started to nod in approval. Soon he start to nod as well, it was good arrangement.

"Just remember she has to agree. Otherwise you will either be denounced of your position," said the only women councilmen Kimiko.

"She will," agreed Zuko feeling more confident. He just had to convince Katara, her father, and possibly Sokka along with her grandmother. Oh this was not going to be easy by any means. He knew how there father and grandmother were going to take this. At least Mai approved of his choice.


End file.
